


You Are My Home

by forestofsecrets



Series: A Household Name [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Communication, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Masa is the top, Ren is the bottom, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Ren comes back and finds Masato. They fall into bed.





	You Are My Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third and final part of this series. There was only supposed to be two parts but then Ren got emotional. This was one of those times where "the story wrote itself" applies. I always wanted to end it with sex so it just took a little longer to get there.
> 
> Ren is 100% a bottom. There is no room for argument here.
> 
> Made on 08/31/2019 - 09/24/2019.

Things didn’t go exactly as planned.

Ren had pictured pinning Masato against a wall, not his own bed, for instance. The blond also wasn’t expecting to practically be in his lap either. But Ren was learning to roll with the punches.

(He really hoped Masato wouldn’t punch him again.)

After returning from his drive, Ren returned straight to his room. He had to do this while he had the courage. Between the two of them, it wasn’t Ren who had boundless strength. That had always fallen on the eldest and only Hijirikawa son, having been born and bred for greatness.

That was why it was so important for Ren to stand up and speak his mind here. Nothing else was working and Ren was so frustrated from trying that once he passed through the door, he saw the very person he was desperate to see.

Masato was pristine, wrapped up in his evening yukata. The soft contours of the fabric draped him in short shadows, the only light source being the desk lamp. It was actually Ren’s, but it was on nonetheless. The heat of a shower was still lingering in the room. He barely had time to finish whatever task he was in the middle of, Ren didn’t take the time to look nor did he honestly care at this point, before Ren had tried to back him up against the nearest wall.

But Ren couldn’t quite manage to turn Masato like he’d hoped. It was trickier than the blond realized, when their legs got tangled. In order to avoid slamming Masato’s head on the top of the bunk bed, Ren tried to swing him around. The backs of Masato’s legs hit against the edge of the lower bunk instead, causing him to fall back. Ren fell forward, too entangled to avoid it but counting his lucky stars.

He picked up on everything. How could he not? Ren was mere centimetres away from the other man’s face. The shorter blue hairs were still damp, clinging to Masato’s neck. A faint, clean scent came off his skin and it made Ren want to bury his face in his neck. The widening of those eyes when he realized Ren wasn’t scrambling to get off him.

Not the mention how the front of his yukata fell open just enough to be sinful, in Ren’s opinion.

“Jinguji.” There it was. What else was he expecting? 

“Hijirikawa.” He meant for it to come out as a sultry purr but it was more like a shaky breath. Ren has had too many of those this evening already. “We need to talk.”

Now that Masato had recovered from being so unceremoniously thrown on the bed, he was guarded. Ren couldn’t blame him. But he had the momentum and Masato hadn’t shoved him off yet so he was being humoured.

Shifting his weight from arm to arm made the bed creak. He had the other idol caged, hovering over him. Masato had turned his face slightly, away from Ren, while keeping eye contact. He had a soft look, something that surprised Ren. The blond kept his hips up, barely touching Masato’s legs. He missed the warmth already. It couldn’t show on his face, praying for the shadows to hide his expression.

Now it was Masato’s turn to move. He brought a hand up with the notion of doing something with Ren’s face. Flashes of memory burst into Ren’s mind, complete with an aching jaw and a bruise that didn’t fade for days. He couldn’t help but flinch at the barest of contact.

A thumb brushed over the side of Ren’s jaw. “You’ve been crying.” 

Less of a question, more of a statement. God, did it show on his face? Were his eyes puffy? He had tried not to rub them but it took time for the skin to get back to normal. It wasn’t shocking at all how well Masato could read him. It was also no wonder Ren was the one in tears, not the other way around. In all the ways that Masato expressed emotion, tears were low on the list.

That thumb never left the side of Ren’s face. It lingered and stood for all the times that he got his hopes up. He knew he couldn’t continue like this.

“Choose me.” He didn’t give enough indication or reference as to what he should he chosen for but it just felt right to say. Ren didn’t like how his throat closed up on him so all he could do was grit his teeth together and try not to unleash the sobs that were building in his chest.

When that thumb slipped off his face, Ren’s lips trembled. It was the barest hint of the deeper feelings that were rapidly slipping out of all control. Mentally, Ren was cursing himself for not being stronger.

“What brought this on? Was it because of what I said earlier?” It was hard for Ren to tell if Masato was speaking to himself with that second question. The words were nothing more than a low murmur, something Ren wouldn’t have heard if he wasn’t on top of the other man. 

This wasn’t the position that Ren wanted but here he was so he had better make the most of it.

Dropping his hips was the first thing the blond did, getting back some of that warmth from earlier. The yukata was a thin one, Ren’s jeans were thicker. Ren could only wonder what he looked like, nearly in tears and having his hair fall around his face. He wished he had tied it back. 

Blue eyes met blue eyes. Masato’s burned with a challenge, spurring Ren on further. The nearly shed tears were traded for an answer to that challenge.

Ren dipped down, breaking eye contact but making contact with Masato’s ear instead. He had to nudge away some hair with his nose and the scent of shampoo hit him hard. “I’ll make you wish you shared my bed every night.” The fresh citrus aroma was belonging to Ren’s own bottle.

This was where Ren thrived. Teasing, touching, tempting. Never needing to go too far to get a lady under his spell. The dirty words made Masato steel himself, Ren could see it. Neither of them were running away tonight. All of the unresolved tension between them could be laid bare without any regrets. 

That was what Ren hoped for, at least.

“What a pushy man you are.” The fact that Masato was playing along made Ren’s heart beat faster. The blond groaned, unable to help himself. The sound went right into Masato, loud and clear, causing him to breathe faster too. “Show me what I’m missing then.”

The drag of Ren’s jeans was rough, the material of the yukata did nothing to lessen the feeling of hips being pushed together. Ren lifted head up, to watch the emotions flicker across Masato’s face. But Masato was nothing if not stubborn, trying to ignore the pressure. If actions wouldn’t do it then Ren had to wear him down with words.

“You’d make a pretty wife.” One of Ren’s hands brushed under Masato’s chin, lifting it up, examining. As if he didn’t already know the shape of his face. But in the low light, it was more defined. The shadows of his nose were longer, the curve of his lips was fuller. “Has anyone ever kissed you breathless?”

It was a question that they both knew the answer to. “I’d imagine you’d like to call yourself the first one to manage that.” It was an invitation and a surrender at once. Masato let himself be angled up, pliant under Ren’s fingers. Agreeable and tamed for now. Their lips met with only the silence of the room to show for it.

The kiss wasn’t flashy or wet. It was brief, a test of compatibility. A test that was repeated once, twice, thrice. Closed mouths coming together in the dim light was barely enough to satisfy the desire Ren knew both of them had. He just had to dig it out.

After parting, Masato tipped his head away, Ren kissed the side of his mouth instead. “And to think, you call yourself a devil.” Ren could taste the words, feeling how his mouth moved. “I’m hardly breathless.”

The anticipation was gathering, making their hearts beat faster. Masato’s lips were brought back to Ren’s in a stronger kiss. Gravity was on the blond’s side, he used it to press his body down. The art of kissing was so much more than lips. Ren planned on using everything he could get his hands on to make Masato open up to him. That included Masato’s own body.

The hand sitting idle along Masato’s jaw began to move, effectively petting the side of his face. It caught the man off guard, mouth parting, something Ren took advantage of. He took Masato’s bottom lip and lightly sucked on it, letting his teeth be felt. Combined with the grind of his hips down, Ren had Masato gasping.

Not letting up, Ren pushed his tongue forward. Tracing that bottom lip once before continuing into his mouth, Ren was nearly moaning himself. The kiss turned wet, messy, with tongues and teeth. The only reason Ren had to pull back was the need for air and for Masato to sing his praises. 

“So?” Ren prompted. His eyes were smug, his mouth more so. Masato wasn’t able to hide the quickness of his breath, the surprised look in his eyes, or the strings of drool that came from this mouth. His hand released Masato and returned to supporting himself. “What did you think?”

“You’re worse than a devil.” Masato sat up partially, his elbows went to brace his weight behind him, forearms still flat on the bed. “You’re a demon. Shameless.”

Ren grinned. He didn’t know how demons ranked worse than devil in Masato’s hierarchy, but if it meant he could call himself an incubus then he wouldn’t complain.

The yukata fell open more when Masato moved, giving a more debauched look to the usually conservative man. Masato would be forced to wear turtlenecks by the time Ren was done with him. As soon as that thought entered his head, Ren dipped his head down. There was too much skin exposed for him not to kiss it.

“The only thing keeping you from exposing yourself to me is this flimsy piece of clothing.” Ren didn’t miss the way that Masato swallowed when he said that. Or the way that his body tensed as Ren kissed is way down his chest. “Is that not more shameless?” A pull on the fabric caused it to slip off one of Masato’s shoulders.

A tug on his hair brought the blond’s head back up. “Then strip.” The reddening of his face told Ren all he needed to know.

With the thrill that shot through Ren, he vowed to never again let Masato insist that he couldn’t talk dirty. Those two words went right to making his jeans tighter. Thankfully, they wouldn’t have to stay on much longer. 

However, Ren’s shirt was yanked off first. It was skin that he knew Masato had seen countless times before but it was still flattering to be stared at. The pesky jeans were next. The instant relief was unparalleled. There was no use hiding his arousal either, Ren knew that Masato had felt it earlier. He had to because Ren had felt his too.

He had to straddle Masato now, left in nothing but his boxers. Ren rolled his hips, showing off the area that demanded attention and relishing in the small jolts of pleasure he got while doing it. It wasn’t until Masato’s hands were on his thighs that Ren realized that Masato hadn’t touched him yet. There would be no way of denying the heat that coursed through his body because of it.

“Let us switch positions if we are to do this.” Masato’s voice was low. “It would be easier that way.” 

Ren hummed and shook his head. “What kind of man makes his wife do all the hard work on their first night?” He took Masato’s hands in his, lacing their fingers together. “I’ll ride you, okay?”

It was almost as if Masato didn’t fully comprehend what they were about to do. But at Ren’s suggestion, his cheeks heated up. Ren watched with glee as embarrassment took him over, mumbling in exaggerated shock about how dirty of a mouth Ren had. But he still voiced his approval. Ren squeezed their hands once before he let go. He swung his leg over Masato to stand up, off the bed.

“What? Where are you going?” Ren didn’t need to turn to hear Masato’s bewilderment. He instead reached an arm up to the top bunk, hand digging through sheets and pillows for the bottle of lubricant he keeps there. Ren had to stand on the tips of his toes to try to see over the railing. The blond had to riffle through his unmade bed longer than he wanted to, not wanting to waste a single second before he could return to the lower bunk. Producing it, he showed it to Masato, whose face could only be described as pouting. “What kind of man leaves his wife on their first night?”

That earned a chuckle from Ren, who climbed on the bed to join Masato once again. “Forgive me.” His apology was reverent, whispering it against knuckles and lips. Soft kisses were exchanged until Ren was panting. Gravity was working against him now that his jeans weren’t holding him back. The looseness of the boxers just meant that his dick could move more, rub against the material.

“Let me do it.” Masato’s words coupled with the feeling of fingers sliding down his lower back made Ren all but collapse. The strength left his knees, leaving him to find himself nestled on Masato’s chest. When fingers kneaded into Ren’s ass, he let out a moan.

Whether it was pride or something else that made Masato pick up the mantle for preparing Ren, he didn’t know. But he was sure that Masato didn’t have too much experience with this so Ren was ready to help if the other man needed it. He just had to stay focused, something that was increasing hard to do the more that he had Masato’s hands on him.

The bottle was opened, its contents swished around inside. Too much must have been poured because Ren felt some drip onto his back. He hissed at the cold sensation, body squirming. He ran hot on the best of days but he was close to overheating now.

“This may be cold.” Ren contained his laughter of a warning that came seconds too late but undermining Masato’s confidence wasn’t what he wanted to do. Instead, Ren tried to spread his legs as best he could, limited by his boxers. It didn’t stop lubed fingers from slipping under the waistband and shuffling between his ass to find his hole.

Ren could feel every motion. A finger first rubbed and pressed against it, the very tip dipping inside before pulling back out. It repeated, getting slightly further inside on each try. By the time it was in about halfway, from what it felt like, Ren was biting his lip. Then, it wiggled inside him, pushing further. The finger went still before being pulled out completely. Ren let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

A second finger joined the first, pushing its way inside him. At this, Ren loudly exhaled. Two fingers were always where the fun began. He couldn’t help but whine as the fingers opened him up. By the time a third was added, Ren was struggling not to push his hips back to meet them. Those slim fingers were working him open with ease, reaching deeper inside than Ren thought possible. 

When it seemed like Masato was going to keep going with this, Ren spoke up. His voice was ragged and it cracked on him. “If you keep going, I won’t be able to ride you.” It was only then that Masato stopped, pulling his hand out of Ren’s boxers.

Straddling his hips once more, Ren sat up straight. His boxers were showing proof of how desperate he was, a wet spot had stained the front of them. He pushed the waistband down as Masato watched. Ren’s cock could only drip pathetically in the open air as he tried not to lose himself under the other man’s gaze. 

“Your turn.” Since Ren was exposed, wasn’t it only fair that Masato expose himself too? His only article of clothing barely counted as clothing but it was still hiding enough of him that Ren wanted it gone.

Masato’s legs had to be retracted from under Ren. With smooth movements, the yukata was shed, folded, and tucked away on an unused corner of the bed. Now that they were both even, Ren could feel his sharp tongue coming back. He also noticed a square of plastic beside Masato.

“When’d you get the condom?” A lazy grin was on Ren’s face. He wanted to steer the conversation a certain way to get a rise out of Masato.

“When you got the lube.” That was fair enough. Ren motioned for Masato to hand it to him, and he did. Opening it with his teeth, Ren was just showing off really, he took it in his fingers and threw the wrapper away. 

“You know,” he waggled his eyebrows, a naturally sounding purr was in his voice, “some people can put these on using their mouths. Want me to try?”

The reaction was delicious. Masato looked away, in newfound shyness, while his dick twitched, apparently interested. “You are not the only one nearly at his limit.” The words were slow and deliberate, letting Ren in on just how far he was pushing Masato with his teasing.

Ren relented, saying that his hand was good enough. He had ulterior motives, of course, for wanting to do it. Feeling the dick was that going to be inside him was a must. The blond tried to make it seem like he wasn’t groping it as he rolled the condom on. But he didn’t let Masato move even after it was on.

“Let me put the lube on it too.” Ren insisted, slyly. Once his hand was slicked up, he grasped Masato again. He slowly stroked, marvelling in the weight of it. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as fingers worked their way into the sheets, firmly rooting themselves there. Maybe he shouldn’t tease Masato so much, least he be true to his word and finish early.

Getting on top of Masato for a third time, Ren was prepared. One of his hands steadied him, holding onto Masato, and the other guiding him down onto Masato’s cock. Even though Ren had been carefully prepared, the initial feeling of sliding against a dick for the first time made Ren pause. His thighs quivered, his heart was beating from nerves, and he had to make sure he didn’t sink down too quickly.

“Relax. Take your time.” Masato murmured some comforting words in his own strained voice. It was all he could do, other than refrain from bucking his hips and rubbing the skin close to one of Ren’s knees in small circles. “If it’s too much, you don’t have to go through with it.” 

It was an out. One Ren wasn’t going to take. He took a breath and guided the tip of Masato’s dick into him. The sweat was falling off his face and accumulating where their skin met. His hips wiggled down and Ren was thanking whoever invented lube right now. He couldn’t help but pant, the uneven breathing made his heartbeat erratic. By the time Ren had taken the entire length, they were both breathing heavily.

Drool was falling from Ren’s open mouth, nearly falling onto his own cock. It would have just added to the wetness pooling on Masato’s stomach. He couldn’t stop himself from tightening up, probably making it hell for Masato. One glance up proved Ren right; Masato’s pupils were blown, his eyes nearly completely dark.

On Ren’s first few experimental movements, he didn’t even think he moved an inch off Masato’s cock. He huffed, rocking his hips fully seated. It only served to grind himself down, making himself moan. He was getting used to the stretch, making it turn pleasurable. It must have been pleasurable for Masato too, constant grunts left him. But Ren needed to know for sure.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Ren was talking just to talk, his head lulling to one side. “Don’t you know how good this feels?” He was able to raise himself higher now, bouncing better. The impact from his own weight on his own balls each time he lowered himself back down made precum spurt forth. 

Hands came forward to help Ren, to steady him. Masato found that he liked how his grip looked on the blond’s hips, wondered how hard he could squeeze. Ren was affecting him more than he realized. Ren could only watch as Masato choked, torn between speaking and keeping his mouth shut.

Ren cursed. Masato was unravelling before his eyes and he loved it. He shifted his weight back and forth to try to find his own sweet spot. Growling when he realized it wouldn’t be so easy, he cursed some more. When a fist enclosed his cock, Ren nearly screamed. His cock was too sensitive for such an assault. Somewhere along the line, he had closed his eyes to savour the new pleasures. But this new additional heat had his eyes wide open.

“Y-you can’t just, fuck.” Hands scrambled for something to hold on to, head thrown back. He was starting to trip own his own tongue. “More, more,” he begged brazenly, only caring about chasing that release that was twisting his core into knots. Ren could taste it on his tongue, slamming his hips down. Forget his prostate, all Ren cared about now was fucking into Masato’s hand.

Masato’s hips were unable to stay still, thrusting up messily, off rhythm from Ren’s own. It only took a few more strokes before Ren came. With Masato’s name on the tip of his tongue but not quite getting out, Ren covered Masato’s hand with his cum. His hips were moving but slower, dragging out the orgasm. After some moments, Ren sighed, hips finally stilling. It was hard to tell but had Masato also…?

When Ren’s head levelled after coming down, the sight before him took his breath away. Ren knew Masato was stunning but had he ever described the man as beautiful before? Even soaked with sweat, Masato was glowing. His eyes were sharp, lips parted with a pink tongue between them, and Ren just felt weak. Masato seemed to blur before him.

“What’s wrong?” A clean hand cupped Ren’s face, something he leaned into. “You’re crying.”

Masato was being so, so gentle. Ren was still seated on his dick, softening inside him. Now, he realized, that he was crying. Tears fell freely, some stray drops clinging to his eyelashes. Words escaped him. All Ren could do was shake his head in an attempt to communicate. 

He was eased off Masato, who had managed with a single hand, and onto the bed. He promised Ren that he’ll be right back, after cleaning up and washing his hands. He got reminded that Masato was still wearing the condom and had Ren’s own freshly drying release covering one of his hands. Once Ren nodded, Masato stepped away.

Ren rolled onto his back. His thigh ached, he doubted he could walk straight at this very moment. The leftover lube was running down, giving him an uncomfortable feeling. Gravity was proving to be a bitch, leaving Ren’s side again for the night. The tears fell but he wasn’t feeling any negative emotions. The opposite, rather. Warmth was in his chest and his heart was pounding.

Masato, towel in hand, returned to Ren laughing in the sheets. Ren propped himself up and accepted the towel, wiping his hands before wiping his eyes. “I’m okay. I think I just got caught up in,” he waved his hands vaguely, “it.”

Sitting down, Masato pushed the bangs out of Ren’s face. “It.” He repeated. “Was that all it was?” Ren noticed that the other had donned a new yukata. “Even before we did it?”

“Even before.” Ren pulled gently at the new piece of clothing. “Get me one of these too, will you?” His head was full of the afterglow, he didn’t want to talk about it right now. But there was no doubt that he would have to. Maybe tomorrow, maybe the next day. His eyes were already closing, thoroughly emotionally and physically spent.

Masato sighed and got up. “Only this once.” The words were tossed over his shoulder as he retreated back into the bathroom, reappearing seconds later with the requested garment. He returned to find Ren fast asleep on the bed, still naked and sprawled out. His face finally finding peace after a tumultuous day of events, Ren left himself defenceless in the light coming from the single lamp.

Another sigh. 

“Shameless.”


End file.
